Truth and Trust
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: After Videl's beating at the hands of Spopovitch, Gohan has it out with the one he's been waiting for for seven years.


Truth and Trust

DBZ and all associated characters are the property of Toei.All rights reserved.

Little scene I would have loved to see played out after the Spopovitch episode.

**Truth and Trust**

Gohan walks from the hospital room, rage seething inside his heart.For the first time in years today, he reached that level again.That level he was at when he wiped that bastard from the face of the universe.That level where he saved the world, the cosmos, everything.That level where he finally accepted that forbidden power he has.

That level where he let his father die.

He knows the disguise is ruined.All he has are his sunglasses.Anyone from his school should have recognized him when the headpiece of his Saiyaman costume fell off, when he charged out in a blind attempt to save Videl.

He just has to wait.His father will be back soon with the Senzu beans.He'll beat his opponent and beat that smirk off of Spopovitch's face.He'll make him suffer, just like he did Videl.He'll be lucky to survive this…damn the no Super Saiyan rule.This time it's _his_ turn…

"You!Kid!"

He doesn't turn.He continues walking, fighting back that warrior aspect of his soul.He knows who it is.

"I'm talking to you, boy!Look at me!"

He slowly turns, seeing _him_ marching at him through his sunglasses.

"Hello, Mr. Satan, sir," he says.

The world champion stops in front of him, looking him up and down.

"Alright, I'm going to make this short," he says, "Are you Videl's boyfriend?"

"I can't say," Gohan responds, "I haven't known her long enough, sir."

"Then who are you?" Mr. Satan demands, "Don't give me that Saiyaman bullshit.I want the truth, and I want you to give it to me!"

Gohan closes his eyes, calling upon a small meditative exercise to calm himself.

"My name is Son Gohan.I'm one of her classmates at school."

"And where did you get…this?Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You might know my father."

"Yeah?And who's he?"

Gohan smiles, faintly.

"Goku."

Mr. Satan's eye twitches faintly.Gohan removes his sunglasses, closing his eyes before looking at the champion, taking slow breaths to calm his power.

"I know you from somewhere…" Mr. Satan says, pointing a finger at him, "Don't I?Who _are_ you?"

"Just someone from out in the country," Gohan responds, "I'm just trying to win enough money to support my mother and send myself and my little brother to college.I'm not trying anything else."

Mr. Satan folds his arms, his expression stern, brow furrowed.

"No…no, that's not it," he says, "I know you from somewhere else."

"Yes."

"So tell me!"

Gohan nods, smiling faintly.

"You know, I never did thank you for helping me."

"…where?"

"By throwing 16's head my way," Gohan responds, taking some satisfaction as Mr. Satan's frown parts, "He gave me the inspiration I need."

Gohan starts to turn, and stops.

_No.No, I'll finish this._

"So in a way you're not deceiving the people," he says, "In truth, you _did_ save the world.I would never had transformed if Android 16 didn't inspire me, and if Cell didn't crush his head.If I didn't, I would never have brought out the power I needed…and I would never have wiped Cell off the face of the Earth.You want to know who I am?"

_Remember Spopovitch torturing her…_

His gold aura flickers.His eyes turn green.His hair streaks gold, loose strands falling into his eyes.

_Remember them telling you to hold back…_

His muscles bulge, his hair straightening, his eyes clouding with emotions.

_Remember feeling helpless.Remember feeling useless.Remember feeling weak._

He bites back a cry of pain, as Mr. Satan steps back, jaw agape.

_Now just think…just think it was Cell in there.Just think it was him laughing as he beat the life from her…just think it was him staring right at you as he tried to crack her spine…_

_'Yet another life you could have saved.'_

Gohan screams, electricity crackling over him.His hair straightens, the one single bang falling in front of his eyes.Waves of force burst from him, cracking the ground, cracking the walls, long cracks finding their way in the ceiling.

He turns to Mr. Satan, who's falling onto his seat, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"I'm the little secret you've never told anyone," he says, as the world champion skitters back, "I'm the kid who saved the world seven years ago and let _you_ take the credit…and you know what?I don't care.I never wanted the fame this gave you, but I know I can ruin you if I told the truth.I know a reporter can verify it.I know a cameraman knows who I am.I know that Capsule Corporation, your apprentices, and the being you worship as God also know it was me.So let's make a deal."

"O…okay," Mr. Satan says, climbing to his feet, "Alright, I'm listening."

"I don't know what I feel about your daughter," Gohan says with some hesitation, "I don't know what I…I don't know if I am her boyfriend, or if I want to be.But I know she's a friend, I know she's a good person, and I know I do not want to see her hurt.If anything comes between us, don't do that whole 'he has to be stronger than me' shtick.It gets old."

"R…right.Then what?Any money?Any titles or…"

"No.My mother's best friends with Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation and if I wanted to become rich I could just dragonball hunt.I just wanted that…and one other thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to fight Spopovitch.He's stronger than you.He's _mine._"

His aura fades, his hair returning to normal, his muscles returning to normal.He snaps out his sunglasses, and puts them back on, smiling.

"I'm going to find out if my father got back with something to help Videl," he says, "Good to meet you, Mr. Satan, sir.Hope we can meet under better terms in the future."

He turns and walks away, hands balled into fists.And smiles slightly as he hears the sound of the world champion collapsing into a dead faint.

**The End**


End file.
